


Prompt ideas

by Your_office_dad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other, biden x trump is the best ship, discontinued since im being ignored like my attempts to get in contact with my dad, give me ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_office_dad/pseuds/Your_office_dad
Summary: Hey there! im new to writing, ive been told i can write a pretty mean essay so i decided, hey why not get to writing stories! 3:<
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Okay fellas ive never wrote a fanfic before and im genuinely interested how far my skills could take me.  
comment ideas or prompts that you'd like me to write!  
of course ill credit you, and i hope to not disappoint :))  
if anyone wants to point out any errors, or give me pointers in anyway it would be greatly appreciated! B)

ill see you guys arounddddd


	2. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drabble i thought about at 10 pm

The cold wind whips into the young man’s face as he sprints away from the perceived threat.

Darting and evading incoming trees, shrubs, roots-

Dodging anything that would give spare time for the latter to catch up to him. Hiding would be pointless for his ragged breaths made it nearly impossible to conceal himself, instead he opted to continue running.

“Eren”

“Eren”

“This chase does nothing for you boy, I will get my hands on you”

The deep voice echoed as he cooed Eren into an even more panicked state than he already was. His voice seemed to be everywhere at once, mocking Eren. Alas he continued running, he wouldn't stop running until he was either safe, or being dragged into whatever the man had planned for him.

Little did he know, a certain porcelain skinned man was waiting for him at the end of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peewop and thats my first ever story! B)

Tell me what you think about it down in the comments, again pointers are greatly appreciated~! -your office dad


	3. okay hear me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go and mess around with a plot generator   
> they dont call me yer office dad for no reason :))  
> im honestly cackling, enjoy this shit show and hopefully it made your night
> 
> again prompt ideas would be appreciated :))  
>  -Your office dad

Bright eyes eren  
A Short Story  
by pp  
eren had always loved sunny New york with its tasty, tall towering buildings. It was a place where he felt angst.

He was a bright eyes, optimistic, tea drinker with tall eyes and lean lips. His friends saw him as a steady, salty saint. Once, he had even helped an enthusiastic little blond recover from a flying accident. That's the sort of man he was.

eren walked over to the window and reflected on his lively surroundings. The mild clouds teased like gasping dog.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of levi . levi was a strong lost with handsome eyes and brunette lips.

eren gulped. He was not prepared for levi.

As eren stepped outside and levi came closer, he could see the nasty glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want elsker," levi bellowed, in a lovely tone. He slammed his fist against eren's chest, with the force of 6452 bird. "I frigging love you, eren ."

eren looked back, even more conflicted and still fingering the cold knife. "levi, why do you make me feel this way," he replied.

They looked at each other with horror feelings, like two cautious, crispy cat furrowed at a very brave an assembly, which had hiphop music playing in the background and two self-sacrificial uncles stutter to the beat.

eren regarded levi's handsome eyes and brunette lips. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered levi.

"Please?" begged eren with puppy dog eyes.

levi looked shy, his body blushing like an abundant, average a bowl.

Then levi came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


	4. Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the plot generator actually gave me a great concept, sue me
> 
> lmk if you guys want to see this in an actual story!
> 
> -Your office dad

The young brunette sprinted after the predecessor, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty storage unit.

“Stop ! there is nowhere to run, you’re cornered, this is the end of the line.” His eyes dart to each corner of the unit, scanning the various crates and the overall layout of the unfamiliar setting. “You could make this easy for the both of us and just oblige”

He draws out his pistol, cursing under his breath for not bringing one of his confreres, hell even bringing Mikasa in this doesn't sound half bad.

A deep chuckle was the only response he received, it seemed to be everywhere at once, Eren could only turn and alter directions in hopes of finding the source of it.

It remained silent for what seemed hours as the minutes dragged by, Eren’s breathing only became silent as the sweat dripped from his chin. Suddenly as if the gods had favored him in that moment, he saw the ceiling lights bounce off what seemed to be something metallic, and thin. It gleamed as if it were glass being shone on a summer day, and to Eren it really seemed like a gem hidden in a pile of dirt. Or so he thought.

Too thin to be left out of the crates, with furrowed brows and a swift motion he lunged at it, gun drawn.

“You are und-”

His eyes widened, it was only a knife,-

He choked on his words and before he could even finish the sentence, something hard and quick slammed into his back.

He yelped as the wind got knocked out of him, nonetheless he held onto his gun as he skidded across the floor. There he was, Levi Ackerman in his full glory, the ringleader of the weapons scheme that's been going on in Shiganshina for quite some time.

A smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes roamed across the other’s hunched figure. Eren glanced once behind him before rolling and pointing his gun at the other.

A preventable mistake he soon realized as Levi kicked the gun out of his hand. It seems Levi didn't just stop at his hand as his leg connected to the latter's side, sending him across the floor once more. Eren wheezed and could only hold the bruised ribs he knew he’d be seeing later on.

Levi’s soft footsteps soon brought him back to reality as he squat down and yanked Eren by the collar.

“Eren Yeager, you’re quite the famous one here.” Stormy eyes met the other’s green ones.

“Stirring up so much trouble for your little brat squad yet you can't even close one case” Eren stared at him, not daring to look away or down.

The latter continued, cooing mockingly “You couldn’t even lay a single punch on m-”

Before he could finish that sentence, Eren pursed his lips and spat at him. A small victory but nonetheless still a victory.

Levi’s eyes widened as he slowly wiped the spit off his face, staring through the boy’s smug face.

“You have lots to learn, boy”

Eren's sudden rush of victory and self righteousness left as soon as it came, but he never let it show as the other yanked him by the hair.


End file.
